


Futile Attempts

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blueberry is evil, CreepBerry, Dom!Berry, Master/Pet?, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: He just managed to escape the clutches of his once-brother, but he can only run so fast, and it seems that the demon can run faster.





	1. Attempt(At Escape)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic on my brand new account. I love being mean to Stretch, I'm so sorry to anyone who doesn't want to see him get hurt, don't read this if that's the case. I think this is all I have to put here... so have fun!

“ _Paaaaapyyyyyy_ ~!” He ran faster, somehow. Magic reserves exhausted in his effort to escape. Teleporting was impossible. He hated the feeling of helplessness. In his haste one of his sneakers caught on a fallen branch, sending him sprawling into the snow. He scrambled to get up, to escape, to leave this... psychopath far behind. On his hands and knees, desperate, crawling forward. A weight settled on his back and he fell back into the deep white again, snow filling his nose and his eye sockets, blocking everything out.  
He could faintly hear the singsong voice that haunted his dreams, fitful sleep not wanted but needed, and now the sound was like a death song. In the past he would have welcomed it, brought him out of his all consuming nightmares, hands desperately grabbing at blue fabric as he grounded himself back in reality. But now it just made his soul ache, phantom pains skittering across his bones, filled with nothing but pain and terror.  
He was flipped over, the protective magic behind his sockets faltering, allowing the cold to trickle into the inside of his skull and settle at the back. He could hear again.  
“Oh, look at what you've done, you silly mutt. Why did you run away from your master like that, little one? There's nothing to be afraid of.” He shuddered at the tone. It promised pain and terror. He wanted to fight, to struggle, to attempt to escape, but his body went limp and refused to listen to his terrified command of ‘GET UP’.  
_I don't want this I don't want this please no no nonono get up gotta get away I hate him I hate him I-_  
A harsh slap brought him out of his thoughts, stinging and ever so painful, like fire in contrast to the ice all around.  
“You don't really mean that?” The psycho sounded hurt, and looked tearful, blue magic threatening to spill from their eye sockets. Apparently he'd said it out loud. His soul flashed with the need to console this demon, and he tried to push the feeling down with everything he had, but it refused and started to bubble up inside him, almost as hot as the slap. Without his consent, his body reacted, and he nuzzled at the one sitting on top of him, reassuring and sickly sweet. He tried to grind up against the others pelvis desperately, wanting nothing but forgiveness for running away, for being such a terrible, ungrateful, pet, but hands held his hips down, digging into the bones almost viciously. He just whined needfully, sounding like the dog his once-brother claimed him to be. He hated it.  
“What do you say.” It was barely a question, more like a concealed threat, icy in its tone.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master forgive me, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry...” he hated the sound of his own voice, weak and needful, wanting to please his Master, like a good little slave, yet he couldn't help but apologise and plead for forgiveness. The demon smiled kindly, but still so fake, caressing the red mark on his cheek gently with a clawed hand. Reassuring.  
“Teleport us back to the house.” And he obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little confusing how Stretch couldn't teleport while he was escaping, but could when Berry nabbed him. Something about Blue really scares him, which sorta jumpstarted his magic so he could teleport again. I dunno. There ya go... I might finish it, but I don't even know yet. But there will definitely be at least a second chapter, and maybe a third with some smut in it. See ya!


	2. A Reason To Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is determined to get his loyal pup back... using any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got 25 views overnight... I love AO3! So here's chapter 2. More of my weirdness. Have fun!

“I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him-“ his mouth clicked shut as his once-brother came back in, something held behind his back. Despite trying to control it, his pelvis lifted slightly and wagged from side to side, like it was desperate for the praise he didn't want.  
“First of all, I have a little gift for you~” He wanted to recoil as the demon showed him a blue leather collar, the same colour as the other skeletons magic, but his body lurched forward, not moving from his spot on the floor, yet still pointed towards it. The name ‘Sans’ was sewed, in the same orange as his own magic, around it, and there was a small silver ring embedded in the front, obviously for a leash to be latched onto. His soul lurched sickeningly, and for once he wished he could've been sick, but his body didn't respond to his own want as it should have. Skeleton monsters where capable of being sick, but it was usually just extra magic, and any human food they'd consumed recently, which meant he'd be using up any magic he had left, and expelling that could have terrible consequences. Obviously why his body wouldn't respond to the urge.  
As the collar was fastened tightly, with just enough space for his once-brother to hook a phalange through, he noticed the sudden and inexplicable dip in his soul’s pulse. He reached as deep as possible for the slightest dregs of magic, but there was none to hold onto, all of it locked away behind an invisible barrier.  
“It is a quite fascinating piece of equipment. It's locked, magically, so it can't be taken off unless I rebuke the seal, and your magic is kept under control, so there'll be no more running away from you, even if you wanted to, which you most definitely don't want to do again.” He did manage to shrink back a little, shaking his head meekly and submissively.  
_So that's what it does. Sadistic freak. As if fucking me up wasn't enough for the little shit._  
“And it also allows me...” he wanted to run away as the demon hooked a phalange in his collar, pulling him close enough that the others face was in his. Blueberry’s breath smelled faintly of alcohol and a little of tobacco.  
_Smoking and drinking? Seriously, that's a new low, what the fuck, you psycho._  
“To listen in to your thoughts. You're just lucky I'm not under the influence of either of those things, or else it would end much worse for you.” His legs suddenly went into action, scrabbling underneath him, attempting to escape, but then he was toppling backwards, landing on his coccyx sharply. He yelped, his arms trying and failing to support him. Blue’s patella rested on his sternum, behind his orange hoodie. He stilled.  
“That's better. No use in struggling now, mangy mutt. Tell me, who do you belong to?” He didn't respond immediately, still in a state of terror-induced shock, his phalanges twitching with the need to escape, yet he enacted not upon his own urges.  
“I can't hear you~” he swallowed nervously, unwilling to take his eyes off Blueberry.  
“You.” He whispered, shuddering slightly.  
“I'm going to need a little more than that, mutt. Tell me who you belong to.”  
“I belong to... you... I belong to you... I'm yours...” the wight of his once-brother shifted onto his breast bone, eliciting a pained whine from him as his sternum creaked with the strain. Panic flashed in his soul.  
_Sans. You wouldn't. Please tell me you wouldn't-_  
“Oh, I most certainly would.” The pressure increased. Tears pricked the corners of his sockets, threatening to spill over. Instinctively his hands moved to push at the other, but Blue grabbed Papy’s wrists in his hands, pinning them above Stretch’s head and putting more pressure on the bone underneath his knee. He grinned down at his brother cruelly as the taller one wailed, writhing underneath him.  
“Tell me _, who do you belong to_.” The Sans hissed, pressing down harder.  
“You!” Stretch almost screamed.  
“I belong to you, Master, Master, please, I belong to you, please, Master, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, it hurts, please stop, it hurts Master, I belong, I belong to you, Master please!” Blue didn't release his wrists, but did lift himself so that he wasn't hurting the other skeleton.  
He couldn't think clearly, the pain ebbing away slowly, and everything seemed hazy. All he could see was his once-brother, his Master, looking down at him from above.  
“Tell me...”  
“I love you, I love you, Master I love you so much, I love you I love you I love you, Master, please forgive me, I love you so, so much, I didn't mean what I said, I didn't Master, I really didn't, please believe me, I didn't mean it at all, I'm sorry, I love you I love you I love you I love you...”  
“You'll be a good boy from now on, won't you.”  
“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I'll be a good boy, I'm your good boy Master, I didn't mean what I said, I love you so much, Master, I love you, I looove you, I love you love you love you, Master, I love you so much, I'm sorry...”  
“You live to serve me, don't you.”  
“Yes, yours, I'm yours, all yours, I serve you, yes, and no one else...” Blue grinned again as Stretch continued to babble uncontrollably, happy that he had full control over his brother now. They'd taken a big step in the right direction. He shimmied down so he could sit at Papy’s pelvis.  
“Shush now, Pup.” Stretch stopped to stare down at him, hands still resting above his head despite being released from Blue’s grasp.  
“Let's get you out of these icky clothes first.” The tall one nodded with a happy ‘nyeh’.  
“Hoodie first, then we'll go up to my room and sort out the rest.” Stretch didn't even wait to be let up as he gripped the bottom of his clothes and pulled it up over his head in one swift movement. Blue quickly rose so his brother could too.  
“Go put it by the washing machine, Pup.” Papy scrambled to obey, depositing his soaked hoodie in the kitchen by the machine, then dropped onto all fours and trotted back in before bounding up the stairs. Sans followed at a more leisurely pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love being mean to Stretch. The reason he's so docile at the end is because Blue already sort of trained him, but he had a sudden moment of disobedience, so that's why he seems to change his mind so fast. Cause he's already experienced an angry Sans and he doesn't particularly want to get on Blue's bad side again. I think he's kind of shocked and surprised that Blue didn't just beat him up. So that doesn't help him. Anyway, I've waffled on long enough. Maybe I'll finish chapter three eventually. See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little confusing how Stretch couldn't teleport while he was escaping, but could when Berry nabbed him. Something about Blue really scares him, which sorta jumpstarted his magic so he could teleport again. I dunno. There ya go... I might finish it, but I don't even know yet. But there will definitely be at least a second chapter, and maybe a third with some smut in it. See ya!


End file.
